Preludio
by Metstli
Summary: Para que las leyendas nazcan con los héroes que las escriben, es necesario partir desde el inicio para dar origen a la aventura. OC
1. Destino I

**Notas de signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
" " = nombre de ataque y/o djinn.**

**El modo de batalla será alterado para acoplarse a esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: El universo de Golden Sun no me pertenece.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Introducción**

_Hace mucho tiempo, los antiguos pueblos de Weyard descubrieron los secretos de la Alquimia y con ello los cuatro elementos: Viento, Tierra, Fuego y Agua._

_Gracias a ésta alcanzaron la cumbre de la sabiduría pero al mismo tiempo su destrucción._

_El inmenso poder de la Alquimia fue sellado y los cuatro faros elementales se apagaron._

_Y así la existencia de la Alquimia pasó a ser una leyenda._

_Un grupo de intrépidos jóvenes pusieron en marcha los cuatro Faros Elementales. El Sol Dorado se levantó desde el Mt. Aleph bañando a la región de Weyard con Alquimia._

_Para alegría de algunos y molestia de otros, se desató lo que más se temía; la Alquimia que alguna vez fue sellada por causar muchos estragos, fue liberada. Vivir o perecer no era algo para elegir, el mundo se dirigía a su destrucción sin el sustento de ella._

_Los guerreros que rompieron el sello fueron conocidos por todos como los Guerreros de Tale, en honor a la Aldea a la que pertenecían._

_Dicha Aldea se encontraba a las faldas del Mt. Aleph. Encargada de proteger el Templo Sonne y las llaves de los faros elementales._

_El precio por salvar al mundo y liberar la alquimia fue alto. El despertar de la luna lúgubre y sus vórtices sinérgicos; que se alimentaban de todo aquello que brillaba de psinergía._

_La Aldea de Tale fue destruida con el despertar del Sol Dorado._

_Treinta años han pasado y el número de adeptos que controlan los cuatro elementos ha ido en aumento. Antiguas aldeas han desaparecido y otras han surgido._

_Ahora un artefacto antiguo fue puesto en marcha sumiendo a Weyard en la oscuridad: a este incidente se le conoce como el Eclipse Maldito._

**~0~**

**Capítulo 1 Destino**

_"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos". _(Shakespeare)

—¿Cómo acabaremos con la Archiquimera Matt? Sólo quedamos en pie nosotros junto con Sveta y Eoleo. —aclaró Terry.

—Eso no es todo, por culpa de la fatiga djinn estamos bajos de PV y no podemos invocar. —le contestó Matt.

—Todas las pociones lluvia que compramos se han agotado, no es que tuviéramos muchas. —terminó de decir Eoleo— Creo que es nuestro fin, espero que mi padre me perdone, no pude vengarlo.

—No es buen momento para decir esto y romper nuestra moral, pero chicos no puedo continuar más tiempo en mi forma animal me queda un djinn. —Sveta de algún modo continuaba de pie, gastó energía antes de la batalla protegiendo al grupo con el traje sombrío.

—Tenemos preparado un djinn de Venus y dos de Marte. ¡Rayos no se puede invocar nada poderoso con eso, Zagan no causara mucho daño y el enemigo todavía tiene muchos PV! —Eoleo se sentía impotente.

—N-no pude ser… ¡Tal parece que el enemigo quiere acabar esto lo más rápido posible! —Terry se preparó para lo peor— ¡La barrera no resistirá tanto!

El enemigo rugió con ira y los destellos oscuros salieron de todos lados quebrando la superficie en la que se encontraban, la Archiquimera atacó con fuerza.

—¡Resistan es un "Shadow Clash"! —gritó desesperado Matt.

Era una senda de destrucción, el impacto fue demasiado. El polvo del ataque se estaba disipando y restaba ver quien permanecía de pie. Matt apenas lo resistió estaba muy débil otro ataque más, cualquiera que fuera la potencia de éste y caería; miró a todos lados y una cabeza roja se logró ver a través del polvo, ¿quién resistió? Terry, Eoleo o ambos. Deseaba que fueran ambos así tendrían posibilidades de contraatacar. El polvo se disipó lo suficiente para ver… era Eoleo quien permanecía de pie, _«Rayos, Terry cayó» _pensó Matt, pues Terry se encontraba en medio de ellos. La visibilidad mejoró, al final del grupo se lograba ver a Sveta, _«su forma animal causara mucho daño en el siguiente ataque» _Matt ya estaba planeando la estrategia. Poco a poco se disipó por completo el polvo… ¡sorpresa! Terry aún se encontraba ¿de pie? No, era más parecido a un reposo, apenas estaba sosteniéndose gracias a su espada que le servía de apoyo. Su forma encorvada indicaba que un simple soplo lo tiraría. Matt se puso feliz aunque no era para tanto pues en cualquier momento esa felicidad se tornaría oscura.

Ya era tiempo de contraatacar _«Un ataque con la espada Sonne sé que puedo conseguirlo, le quitara por lo menos un octavo de vitalidad. Si Sveta ataca en forma animal ya conseguimos otro poco, pero falta para derrotarlo. Necesitamos dos ataques poderosos, Zagan podría dejarlo a la mitad y después… ¿qué? Ya no hay nada no tenemos PP para atacar con psinergía; y si nos ataca es el fin.» _Matt se encontraba desesperado ya no podía pensar.

Un pequeño destello rojo comenzó a bailar alrededor de Eoleo, una pequeña criatura roja de cuatro colas se posó frente a él; finalmente un djinn de Marte se había recuperado. Eoleo estaba asombrado, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza. Matt comenzó a sentir un ligero calor, la pequeña criatura se abría paso entre sus ropas y comenzó a bailar alrededor de él emitiendo un destello color pardo; el djinn de Venus con una flor en la punta de su cola le sonrió. Otro destello más, el color rojo rodeo a Terry recuperando un djinn de Marte, éste se posó en frente del encorvado Terry… y bufo. "Fénix" el djinn de actitud fogosa no era compatible con su amo.

—Tal parece que la suerte nos sonríe —lleno de esperanza Eoleo advirtió—, este djinn acelera el proceso de recuperación de los otros.

Matt no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su djinn devolvía los PV del grupo. El de Terry resucitaba a un aliado caído. Quedaba a que Sveta saliera de su forma animal para traer algún aliado caído a la línea de fuego y esperar a que Terry lo reviviera.

—¡Muy bien, ya es hora de contraatacar! —el grito de guerra de Matt levantó el espíritu.

Sveta atacó primero con su ira animal golpeando a la Archiquimera quien retrocedió un poco. El segundo movimiento fue de Matt usando al djinn recién recuperado "Flor" para devolver algunos puntos vitales a sus tres compañeros y a él. El siguiente ataque vino por parte del enemigo; enfurecido atacó a Sveta, todavía seguía de pie gracias a la recuperación anterior de PV. Eoleo alzó a su amigo rojo "Helio" para lanzar una luz cálida. El resplandor rojizo inmediatamente lleno de vitalidad a algunos djinn para su pronta recuperación. Un djinn se fue asignando por cada guerrero, exceptuando a Sveta que regresó a su forma original después del ataque enemigo. Terry con otro djinn en mano no pudo ser nada menos que "Fragua" para elevar el ataque. La peculiar criatura comprendió el plan de su maestro y procedió a subir el ataque sacando el espíritu fogoso de lucha en el grupo. La Archiquimera volvió a atacar a Sveta por ser la única que lo agredió.

—¡Ay! —gritó Sveta de dolor y su voz empezaba a sonar cansada— No puedo seguir… no tengo forma de atacar.

—Diste tu mejor esfuerzo, gracias por la ayuda. —la animó Matt.

—Y-yo… te… sus-ti-tui-re —la débil voz entrecortada provenía del fondo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver quien dijo esas palabras.

—Tengo tres djinn de Venus… para invocar —apenas podía mantenerse consiente, pues cayó en batalla — si me cambian por ella los ayudare…

—¿Himi, estás segura? El djinn de Terry puede fallar. —Matt no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse, cualquier paso en falso y era el fin.

—¡Oye, estoy muy seguro de que lo conseguiré no me subestimes! —la pequeña criatura se quejó saliendo de entre las ropas de Terry.

—Nos arriesgaremos. No tenemos nada que perder pues ahora somos tres los que podemos luchar. —le recordó Eoleo

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Qué decides Matt? —atento a cualquier cambio de planes Terry interrogó.

—De acuerdo, Himi entra en el lugar de Sveta.

Sveta corrió hacia donde Himi y la llevó al lugar que ocupaba. Al salir del rango de ataque repasó la situación _«Con Himi en la línea de batalla no es importante si esta consiente, los djinn ya se encuentran preparados pero por si las dudas tendrán que revivirla»_, no había mucho que pensar.

—¡Puede que sea nuestra última oportunidad, recuerden fallar no es una opción es todo o nada! —Gritó Matt.

—¡"Fénix" revive a Himi! —El djinn de Marte salió envuelto en llamas y se dirigió hacia la chica envolviéndola en ellas. Esas llamas de color carmesí eran tan cálidas como el mismo sol. No sentía frío, el calor invadió su cuerpo llenándola de energía, se sentía viva. Como dijo antes la pequeña criatura: no falló.

—¡Sal "Laguna" recupera nuestros PV con tu agua medicinal! —Eoleo liberó al djinn de mercurio recuperado en el turno anterior. La criatura azul voló sobre ellos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y la atmósfera a su alrededor cambió. Pequeñas gotas de rocío devolvían algunos puntos vitales y curaban las heridas del grupo.

El enemigo ya no quería seguir observando, se elevó en el cielo y se dejó caer en picada rodeado de un aura oscura, no cabía duda era un "Chaos Upheaval". El choque de poder mando al grupo por los aires y golpearon el suelo lleno de escombros de una manera brusca, uno por uno se fueron incorporando. Ya no correrían con la misma suerte, la barrera que había creado el djinn de Venus "Cortex" se empezó a quebrar en miles de pedazos. La batalla se estaba volviendo demasiado larga los jóvenes comprendieron que esto tenía que acabar ya.

—¡Fuerza del cosmos que quemas todo lo que golpeas ven "Meteorito"! —La recién recuperada Himi gritó invocando con su arma al cielo el poder de los cuatro djinn de Marte. Desde el espacio viajando a gran velocidad cayó un meteorito: el ataque fue directo restándole vitalidad al enemigo.

—¡Y supongo que este es tu final recibe de lleno el "Juicio Final"! —Matt invoco el poder de los cuatro djinn de Venus; el jinete del apocalipsis no tuvo piedad.

Jadeante y con heridas la Archiquimera no aguanto, se desplomó golpeando en seco el suelo. Hubo un resplandor seguido de una explosión. La fusión se rompió, los Tuaparang: Spatha y Cora se separaron del Lobo del Caos. La desesperada y larga batalla llego a su fin. Poner en marcha el artefacto de Apolo era prioridad para devolver la luz que el eclipse maldito bloqueo. Los valientes guerrero, descendientes de los Guerreros de Tale, disiparon la oscuridad con la luz. Salvaron a miles a costa de su vida y devolvieron la seguridad del mundo; porque se había convertido en una tradición familiar.

—Y así fue como nos salvaron. Ya es hora de dormir. —una figura encorvada se levanto de la silla, caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera abuela una historia más! —un par de niños arropados en sus camas suplicaron por unas horas más de aventuras.

—Mañana será otro brillante día en Belinski y les contare de cómo los guerreros llegaron a una isla con muchos tesoros. Claro que será para mañana, buenas noches mis retoños. —La encorvada figura se despidió de los niños, apagó las velas y cerró la puerta.

La noche en Belinski era alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Su brillo era la mejor vela para la plaza en donde tocaba la famosa banda de la ciudad. Los habitantes festejaban después de vivir varios días de pesadilla, todo era perfecto.

—Hasta acá se oye el ruido del jolgorio —la anciana miraba desde su ventana— bueno no es para menos al fin tenemos paz y la princesa Sveta ha sido coronada Reina —miró el castillo y suspiró— Rey Vólchek espero que pueda ver como florece su hermana, será una Reina justa.

La encorvada bestia arrastró sus pies hasta sus aposentos para poder descansar.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento nuestros jóvenes héroes?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Al final lograron detener el eclipse maldito, el sol dorado brillaba sobre Weyard llenando todo de psinergía. La mayoría estaba de fiesta, disfrutaban por sobrevivir a tal catástrofe. Pero para algunos era lo contrario, lo perdieron todo; familia y hogar. En el caso de nuestros héroes que regresaban airosos de su aventura grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a casa.

—¡No hay nadie! ¿Dónde están?—Terry estaba asustado, salió corriendo del Puesto de Observación para encontrase con Matt.

—Tranquilo Terry, es muy pronto para hacer suposiciones. Todavía falta que Karis regrese del bazar de Trebejos con alguna noticia. —Matt estaba mirando el gran vórtice psinérgico, trató de mantener la compostura ante lo evidente.

—¡Es verdad! quedan muchos lugares donde pueden estar, falta ver el Bosque Maraña y Vault. La Meseta de Noma es muy grande —Terry se está esforzando —. El Templo Sonne es inaccesible sin el Ala ligera y Karis tiene la pluma del Ro…

Matt al notar el silencio volteó a verlo. ¡Estaba sorprendido! El grosero y respondón de Terry se encontraba ¡llorando! Bueno trataba de contener sus lágrimas, algo imposible ya que resbalaron por su cara; el simple hecho de verlo sumergiría a cualquiera en su angustia.

Matt desvió su mirada hacia el camino, esperando un milagro. El deseo de poder verlos caminando hacia ellos y de que no había motivo para preocuparse, aliviaría un gran peso. Pero no paso y el tiempo corrió con tanta prisa que las horas parecían minutos. A lo lejos se vislumbro una silueta, alguien se acercaba corriendo.

—Ah-ah…Chicos ya regrese —Karis respiró profundo antes de continuar— Lo siento no hay noticias de ellos. Trebejos dijo que hace tres semanas pasaron por suministros y no los han vuelto a ver.

Matt suspiró

—Quedan dos lugares por investigar, el Bosque Maraña y Vault —repaso la situación—. Enviare una paloma mensajera al alcalde de Vault, nos adentraremos en el Bosque Maraña.

—¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No debemos ir de noche, los monstruos nos atacaran! —advirtió Karis— ¡No olvides que es muy engañoso!

—¡Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr! —replicó Matt— ¡Nos hemos enfrentado a más peligros! Con nuestro nivel actual ese bosque no será nada.

Karis miró a Matt manteniendo su postura. Sin poder doblegarlo miró el bosque maraña y al final respondió:

—Iremos al puesto de observación por suministros.

**Bosque Maraña**

Tan tétrico como siempre y más de noche, el Bosque observaba a quiénes entraban… era un espía silencioso. Caminado con precaución los jóvenes se cuidaban las espaldas, observando su entorno para no ser sorprendidos.

—Mantengan en alerta ojos y oídos —dijo Matt— Que no pase nada por alto.

—Y con eso te refieres…

—Shh ¿Escucharon eso? —dijo Karis.

Los jóvenes adeptos pararon su marcha y guardaron silencio. Algo se acercaba y parecía que tenía prisa, el crujir de ramas se los advirtió. El grupo tomó formación de combate. Un chillido agudo les indico su localización. La bestia abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los árboles apareció frente a ellos blandiendo sus alas, abrió sus garras y se dirigió a su presa. Dio otro chillido después de agarrarla, y así tan rápido como llegó se fue.

—Wow un búho —se burlo Terry.

Los jóvenes respiraron de alivio, ya tranquilos decidieron continuar su camino, si el bosque se los permitía. Un verdadero laberinto, el camino que tomaron aquella vez cambió por completo en los últimos meses.

—Tal parece que estamos perdidos —suspiró Karis mientras se sentaba en una roca.

—No sé si hemos estado caminando en círculos pero de algo si estoy seguro, por más que quemo esas plantas crecen muy rápido —Terry seguía lanzando bolas de fuego—. Si tan solo pudiéramos salir de este laberinto quemando todo en línea recta.

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo quemaremos, destruiremos todo a nuestro paso! —el rostro de Matt se iluminó con esa idea.

—Parece que te expresas mejor que antes —se sorprendió Karis

—¡Este no es el momento Karis! —Matt simplemente pensaba en deshacerse de los obstáculos.

—¡Matt, no puedo arrasar con el bosque! —Karis se alivió al escuchar esas palabras de Terry— ¡Me estoy quedando sin psinergía!

O tal vez no.

—Espera Terry, ¿pretendes hacerle caso?

—Definitivamente, si me dan todos los djinn de Marte aumentara mi poder y podre arrasar con este bosque. —dijo un entusiasmado Terry.

—Yo te ayudo, sólo necesito un djinn de Marte. —continuo Matt.

—¡¿Están locos?! ¡No podemos quemar este bosque! —la voz de la razón, Karis.

—No trates de detenernos Karis, es inútil —Terry se remangó las mangas de su camisa.

—¡Aquí vamos! ¡¿Listo Terry?! —gritó Matt, levanto sus manos y formó una enorme bola de fuego.

Karis preparó a un djinn de Mercurio para enfriarlos. La discusión llegó a niveles absurdos que _Sílex_ se vi obligado a poner una alto. El pequeño djinn de Venus salió de entre las ropas de Matt para detenerlos con un leve temblor. Los jóvenes adeptos pararon su ataque al perder el equilibrio. Miraron a la pequeña criatura que lucía molesta.

—¡No llegaran a ningún lado con esa actitud! —dijo un molesto Sílex— Son adeptos de un nivel alto traten de usar su poder y sentir la presencia de alguien.

Los chicos no objetaron. Karis y Terry miraron al suelo, como niños regañados.

—Tienes razón Sílex, nos dejamos llevar por el momento. —contesto un avergonzado Matt.

—¿Ya están tranquilos? —el grupo asintió con la cabeza— Tomare el control de esta expedición. Seguirán mis indicaciones y escucharan lo que diga —dijo Sílex— Primero necesito que conserven los djinn de su elemento, si tienen uno que no corresponde con el suyo hay que prepararlo para que no altere su psinergía.

No preguntaron qué era lo que planeaba pero le hicieron caso. Todos tenían djinn que no correspondían con su elemento y los prepararon.

—Ahora si gobierna su respectivo elemento —se alegró Sílex— Ya que son unos adeptos de nivel promedio les enseñare a sentir la presencia de alguien o algo, con solo aislar su elemento. Sus padres son adeptos experimentados y lo pueden realizar. En un principio les costó trabajo y con los años pudieron desarrollarlo. Ustedes deben de tener paciencia ya que será la primera vez que lo intentan.

—¿Sentir la presencia de alguien con nuestro elemento? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Terry.

—Por eso les pedí que conservaran ciertos djinn. El elemento que dominan funciona como un rastreador, el principio de usar esa habilidad es el mismo de cuando usas la psinergía.

Los jóvenes seguían confundidos.

—Es más fácil ponerlo en práctica que explicarlo —Sílex se rindió— Empezare con Matt: necesito que sientas la tierra, ella te dirá cuantos animales, plantas, monstruos o humanos están dentro del bosque. Respira profundo y aísla tu elemento, conviértete en uno con la tierra.

Matt dudo por un segundo y siguió las indicaciones de Sílex. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a enfocarse sólo en su elemento, la tierra se cimbró unos instantes y después nada. El viento dejó de soplar, la humedad en la atmósfera desapareció, y el único calor que sentía era el de la tierra. Se concentro tanto que podía sentir las raíces de los árboles, los pasos de los animales que se encontraban a metros de él, y notó la presencia de Karis y Terry a su lado. Sílex brillaba de un color pardo por ser del mismo elemento que él. Finalmente se estaba convirtiendo en uno con la tierra.

—Siento la presencia de ustedes y... ¿Un leve brillo pardo debajo de la superficie? —Matt se enfocó en ese color pardo. Algo debajo de la tierra se retorció y el brillo desapareció. Matt sintió frío, cualquier cosa que haya sido lo asombró tanto que término rompiendo el enlace.

Sílex miró al chico en silencio.

—Perdón, rompí el enlace. Lo volveré a intentar.

—Detente chico, obtendrás el mismo resultado —dijo Sílex mirando fijamente.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No se supone que esto era para sentir la presencia de alguien y ahora me vienes con que no lo vuelva a intentar! ¡Ese resplandor desapareció! ¡¿Y si es mi padre?! —Matt estaba agitado.

—¡El enlace se volverá a romper! ¡Es la primera vez que lo intentas! —gritó Sílex— ¡Necesitas años de entrenamiento y este no es el momento!

Matt retrocedió, el pequeño djinn tenía razón, era algo nuevo para ellos.

—Bien, veamos si Karis puede conseguir algo de información —se giró hacia ella— Posees un elemento sabio, el viento trae consigo las voces de lo que te rodeo. Necesito que aísles el viento y vuela con él.

Karis asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundo. No hacía mucho viento por lo que sería difícil detectar el aire, algo que no se ve ni se siente pero está presente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y afinar sus oídos. Todo lo que la rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer incluso el suelo debajo de sus pies, sentía que flotaba. Realmente no le costó trabajó aislar su elemento ya que era un espíritu libre el cual danzaba al ritmo del viento. La brisa que pasaba a través de las ramas de los arboles, el aleteo de las aves e incluso la respiración; eran como voces, leves susurros que decían estamos aquí, estamos vivos.

—Todo es diferente, percibo mi entorno de otra manera —Karis estaba fascinada— Es como si el bosque me hablara.

—Aja ¿Y qué te dice? —se burló Terry.

—Aunque no lo creas es verdad. Cada sonido que realizan lo percibo en el aire como una onda de color violeta, el color varía dependiendo de la intensidad con la que se produjo el sonido. Imagino que el color es más fuerte si lo produce un adepto de viento —Karis no dejaba de asombrarse.

_«Para ser su primera vez lo manejo muy bien» _pensó Sílex.

—Aunque hay algo extraño —esas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al djinn— lo que dijo Matt sobre un resplandor debajo de la superficie ¿por qué no lo puedo ver Sílex?

—Es muy fácil: Matt lo vio con su elemento, él es tierra y tú viento, no importa si equipas uno o más djinn de Venus jamás lo conseguirás y es lo mismo para los otros.

—Ya veo. Es una lástima que... —Karis se calló.

—¿Sucede algo? —le interrogó Sílex.

—No sé cómo decir esto pero se oyen gritos desesperados en el viento. ¡Creo que hay otras personas en este bosque!

Matt y Terry voltearon a todos lados tratando de escuchar.

—¿Acaso serán nuestros padres pidiendo ayuda? —el tono de voz de Terry mostraba esperanza.

—No lo sé, los gritos son muy débiles. Hay que guardar silencio —contesto Karis.

—No sé de que hablas Karis. Lo único que escucho es el viento entre los árboles. —Respondió Matt— ¿No será que lo estas percibiendo atreves de tu habilidad?

—¡No! Como dije antes, todo sonido llega atreves de un color violeta y este no es el caso.

Matt y Sílex quedaron estupefactos. Terry tan pronto como escuchó esto corrió sin rumbo en busca de las voces. Sílex regresó con Matt, y junto con Karis emprendió la carrera para no perder el rastro de Terry. Poco a poco se adentraron más en el bosque dificultando el regreso, algo sin importancia por el momento. Con cada paso el bosque se volvía un lugar más caluroso, el grupo vislumbro un resplandor rojo y Terry corrió con más fuerza.

—¡Terry, espéranos! —gritó Karis.

—No me cabe la menor duda, ese resplandor es un ataque de fuego —guiado por sus sentimientos Terry corrió a la velocidad que podía.

El resplandor rojo estaba cerca, ya no había arboles alrededor solo tierra áspera y una inmensa bruma. _«Un poco mas y...» _Terry fue detenido de golpe por un djinn de Marte. El pequeñín estaba envuelto en llamas pero no quemaban al tacto, el djinn miró con furia a Terry.

—¡Acaso no te das cuenta por dónde vas! —gruñó Fragua— ¡Eso de ahí es lava!

—Terry por fin te alcanza-mos… —Matt quedó atónito ante lo que veía.

Un lago de lava que se extendía frente al grupo. Por donde quiera que miraras había lava, la bruma y el olor a azufre quemaba los ojos y picaba la nariz y garganta. El inmenso calor y la lluvia de ceniza imposibilitaban la vegetación, solo había fuego.

—¡Sílex, no podías decirles que había más adelante! —Fragua seguía molesto.

Sílex salió de las ropas de Matt *suspiro*

—No creí que llegarían tan lejos —Sílex trató de bajarle los humos a Fragua, y se dirigió a los chicos— Se supone que el Bosque Maraña se creó para despistar a todos aquellos que quisieran llegar al Templo Sonne. Si el bosque no cumple el objetivo el lago de lava lo protege.

Matt miró a Terry quien se encontraba en shock.

—Menos mal que Terry está bien —Matt continúo pero ahora mirando a Karis— De todas formas Karis, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —Karis jugó con sus manos denotando nerviosismo—, era extraño y difícil de entender. Recuerdo algunas palabras: _'itanal… aura… daremets…'_

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! —Terry por fin habló.

—¿Estás segura de que escuchaste eso y no lo percibiste con tu habilidad? —interrogó Ráfaga que salía de entre el cabello de Karis.

—¿Por qué la misma pregunta? ya explique que no fue por el viento —Karis parecía molesta—. El sonido viaja por el viento y se colorea de violeta. Si este no es el caso todos deberían ser capases de escucharlo ¿o no Sílex?

—Yo también estoy sorprendido, no escuche nada.

Karis se asustó, no era posible que fuera la única que escuchara esas voces.

—Te preguntamos por precaución para no pasar nada por alto, recuerda que buscan a Hans y Garet —le respondió Fragua— Apurémonos, no podemos seguir más tiempo en este lugar.

—Tienes razón —Sílex sonrió—, ya que estamos aquí es el lugar conveniente para que Terry ponga a prueba su habilidad.

Esas palabras no fueron del agrado de los otros djinn. Fragua y Ráfaga querían fulminar con la mirada al djinn de Venus. El ambiente se tornó algo pesado, difícil de saber si era por la lava o el desacuerdo que existía entre los djinn. Quizás ambos.

—¿No creen que hace mucho calor? —Terry estaba nervioso.

—Déjate de tonterías y vayamos al grano —dando pequeños saltitos Sílex se acercó a la orilla del lago— El elemento fuego es el más devastador de la naturaleza, por más pequeño que sea el fuego siempre hiere.

—No siempre es así, ahora vámonos si no quieres que te queme. —amenazó Fragua.

—Es verdad, cuando el sol brilla ofrece su calor para otorgar vida. Cuando la tierra hace erupción se dice que está viva —Sílex continuó hablando ignorando por completo a Fragua— Ahí yace el poder de tu elemento; con el calor que emite la tierra o una persona podrás saber su ubicación, es el elemento más preciso en rastreo. Para eso necesitas acercarte al lago y ver qué es lo que hay a tu alrededor. La lava actuara como un conductor para magnificar tu habilidad.

—No dejare que Terry se acerque ¿Qué tal si se llega a caer? Es una locura. Mejor nos vamos de aquí —Fragua brinco hacia el camino por donde llegaron esperando que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

—Si quieres encontrar a Hans y Garet tienes que intentarlo —Sílex estaba desafiando a Fragua— Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Terry?

Un silencio largo llenó de dudas al grupo. Los chicos querían saber dónde estaban sus padres, la nueva habilidad no ayudó mucho. Hacer que Terry se acercara a la lava no era una decisión fácil; podría pasar que una burbuja de lava explotar cerca de él, el ruido asustaría a Terry haciendo que brincaría del miedo; perdería el equilibrio y resbalaría en la orilla del lago, finalmente caería dentro de la lava. Ese sería un final trágico aunque claro demasiado fantasioso. De tanto imaginar posibles consecuencias los jóvenes no prestaron atención a la discusión que mantenían los djinn.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sílex? Existen otras formas de hacer esto, no los presiones. —susurró Fragua.

—Lo que no hay es tiempo ¿no te das cuenta? prefiero que sea de esta manera antes de que él lo haga y no será de una forma amable. —Sílex miró hacia el oscuro bosque.

Ráfaga miraba fijamente hacia el bosque sin despegar la vista de un punto en especial.

—Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que entramos al Bosque Maraña. Utiliza psinergía para esconderse, es por eso que los chicos no lo han detectado.

—Entonces ya es hora. —Fragua estaba afligido.

—¡Ya tome una decisión, y acepto! —la mirada de Terry detonaba determinación— Karis y Matt tiraran de mí para que no caiga.

Los djinn voltearon y miraron a los jóvenes que se estaban preparando como si de una batalla se tratase.

—De acuerdo, Terry acércate lo más que puedas y mira fijamente a la lava. —aliviado de que los chicos no escucharon esa plática, Sílex reanudo la explicación— Tienes que conectarte con ella para que se muestre. La lava es como una bola de cristal que revela todos los secretos.

Matt y Karis adoptaron su postura defensiva para equilibrar el peso de Terry, era la única forma de impedir que cayera. A la orilla del lago Terry respiró profundo, el humo quemaba su nariz, el intenso calor hacia que gotas de sudor resbalaran por su cara, tenía que acabar rápido para salir de esa situación. Sé agachó y contemplo la lava, su reflejo apareció en ella y le mostró su temor: _«así que a eso se refería Sílex con ver los secretos, bueno por el momento me centrare en papá y Hans». _Su reflejo se distorsionó y en su lugar aparecieron… sombras… eran personas. Acercó un poco la cabeza para distinguir de quiénes se trataban, las siluetas se hicieron grandes hasta combinarse en una sola. La nueva silueta mostraba a alguien levantando sus brazos y sobre ella una gran bola que destellaba, la imagen terminó con una luz. ¿Quién era esa persona? Terry quería averiguarlo a toda costa, por lo que tendría que concentrarse un poco más. Pequeñas burbujas de lava emergían y se reventaban. La concentración fue un éxito; sentía el flujo del magma bajo tierra, el calor que emitían sus amigos en su espalda y…

—¡Hay alguien más aquí! —Terry se levantó de golpe en dirección hacia el bosque.

El par no tuvo tiempo de responder a su reacción. Rápidamente sacaron sus armas para la batalla.

—¿Dónde está? —Matt sujetó con fuerza la espada Sonne mientras observaba meticulosamente los alrededores.

—Yo… no sé —Terry estaba sorprendido esa presencia había desaparecido en unos segundos— Volveré a mirar en la lava.

Terry se acercó sin la ayuda de los otros dos, contempló la lava y empezó a sentirse soñoliento. Una figura en la lava comenzó a formarse y lo espabiló. Se acercó para ver mejor y de repente… una mano salió de entre la lava ¿Cómo era posible? Terry intentó retroceder pero no pudo, forcejeó para alejarse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado del susto. En unos segundos su cara era prisionera de esa escalofriante mano que le tapó por completo la boca. Otra mano salió de la lava agarrándolo de sus ropas, la fuerza que ejercía era tremenda y tiró de él hacia la lava. Se maldijo por no haber esperado a Karis y Matt.

Dentro de ese lago de lava Terry pudo abrir los ojos, era increíble que no se estuviera quemando de hecho la lava era fría. Sentía que había caído a un lago congelado, su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo y su psinergía era drenada. Varias manos lo agarraron, forcejeo para zafarse de sus captores pero entre más forcejeaba más rápido se drenaba su psinergía, tenía miedo. Ya no podía más, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Finalmente los cerró y dejo de moverse, perdió por completo el conocimiento y se hundía en la oscura y fría lava.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Terry! —se escuchaba gritar a los otros dos.

Terry reaccionó y abrió los ojos, vio sobre él a Karis llorando y Matt suspiro de alivio. Estaba acostado en la tierra lejos de la orilla del lago. Tocó a Karis para que le dejara sentarse.

—¡Te advertí que no era momento para esto! —Fragua le gritó a Sílex— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si se tornaba peor?

—Alguien me puede explicar ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —Terry no entendía nada.

Matt sonrió y Karis se secó las lágrimas.

—En el momento en que te acercaste al lago te quedaste bloqueado, tu psinergía bajo y estabas frío —Karis habló entre balbuceos— Matt te jaló y Fragua te calentó, el resto de tus djinn se asignaron para que recuperaras un poco de psinergía.

—Espera ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Estaba aún más confundido— Recuerdo que una mano salió de la lava y después… todo era frío.

Terry no sabía que había sido todo eso, estaba conmocionado para pensar y sacar las palabras. El sólo pensar en la escena anterior le dolía la cabeza como si su cerebro le impidiese recordar. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y la apretó con tal fuerza que gritó. Los otros trataron de calmarlo, el shock emocional fue demasiado.

**Regresando al Puesto de Observación**

Totalmente decepcionados de no encontrar a sus padres los jóvenes caminaban de regreso a casa. El camino por la Meseta de Noma parecía más largo y pesado de lo usual. La fatiga corporal y el estrés emocional los tenía en completo silencio.

—Y de vuelta a donde empezamos —Matt estaba decaído.

—Ya esta apunto de amanecer —dijo Karis mientras bostezaba—, que tal si descansamos un poco y después continuamos con la búsqueda.

—Supongo que es lo más conveniente. —Matt observó a Terry.

El chico de fuego tenía una mirada apagada. Todo lo que había experimentado en el bosque maraña y no encontrar a Hans y Garet era demasiado. El estrés estaba quebrando cada parte de él. Con la cabeza gacha balbuceo algo incomprensible, levantó la mirada y contempló el vórtice.

—A mi no me engaña, yo se que esa cosa es la culpable. ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! —finalmente Terry perdió la cordura.

Corrió tan rápido en dirección hacia el vórtice ignorando por completo las advertencias de los otros chicos: Matt corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo sin embargo Terry fue más rápido que él.

—¡Veamos de que estás hecho! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —Terry caminó enfurruñado sobre el puente colgante de madera parándose frente al vórtice.

—¡Terry aléjate de esa cosa o te succionará! —advirtió Karis.

— ¡No, hasta que me de lo que quiero!

—¡No seas tonto y vuelve! —el terror se estaba apoderando de ella.

—¡Quiero a mi padre de vuelta!

El vórtice psinérgico empezó atraer a Terry con tal fuerza.

—¡Terry! —gritaron a unísono Karis y Matt.

El abismo negro hambriento de psinergía empezó a aspirar a Terry que apenas se encontraba agarrado de las cuerdas del puente. Karis y Matt corrieron a sostenerlo, cada uno tomando uno de sus brazos. El vórtice atraía a todo en su interior con tal brusquedad que sacudía el puente de madera. Los jóvenes adeptos no podían luchar en su contra, la fuerza de succión era tan impresionante que sentían que en cualquier momento serian arrastrados en su interior.

—Ya no puedo… —Karis empezó a flaquear.

—Resiste Karis, no podemos perder a Terry.

—Chicos lo siento, será mejor que me suelten o también los atraerá. —Terry expresaba el dolor en su rostro.

—¡Me niego a soltarte! —Matt luchaba con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Resiste, saldremos esta ya lo veras!

La succión se hizo más fuerte, los quería atraer a su interior a cómo fuera. Poco a poco cada uno de los chicos se debilitaba.

—¡Este es nuestro fin! —gritó Karis soltando el brazo de Terry e hincándose en el puente.

—¡Karis levántate! —gritó Matt. — ¡ "Abismo" necesito tu ayuda…!

Demasiado tarde el puente no resistió más y termino por romperse. Nuestros adeptos se encontraban flotando, no había nada debajo de ellos. Empezaron a caer lentamente hacia el vacío. No sabían que era lo peor: caer hacia la nada o ser succionados por el vórtice. Al final lo averiguaron, estaban siendo succionados por el Vórtice. _«Oh rayos que cruel ironía»_ pensaron los tres adeptos. Uno a uno fue arrastrado a su interior sin dejar rastro.

Alguien se acercó hacia la orilla donde antes colgaba el puente de madera. Miró el vórtice psinérgico encogerse.

—Después de todo así son las cosas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Así concluye el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué será de nuestros adeptos? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y deja alguna crítica.**


	2. Destino II

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 2 Destino II**

_"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos". _(Shakespeare)

•

Los tornados arrasaban con todo a su paso y venían acompañados de los truenos que golpeaban la tierra con furia. La pacifica tierra mostraba sus heridas agrietadas y el magma fluía como si fuera sangre. El cielo lloraba y curaba sus heridas dejando una fina costra. Y el ciclo se repetía.

Matt perdió el interés por completo en tan peculiar escena, incluso en esa persistente voz que no paraba de repetir la misma frase:

"_Todo es uno y uno es todo.  
Viento, tierra, fuego y agua;  
Luz y sombra."_

Caminando sin rumbo fijo en medio del caos, Matt volteaba a ver en todas las direcciones buscando a sus amigos. El hostil ambiente del lugar no se lo iba a impedir y sabía muy bien que tampoco se lo impediría a ellos. Pero había algo, no sabía qué pero había algo que le daría vuelta a sus esperanzas. Y no se refería exactamente a que el viento entrara a sus ojos y junto a él llevara un invitado no deseado que era la tierra. No, no era eso… simplemente había algo.

"_Todo inicio tiene un fin.  
¿Pero el fin dará un nuevo inicio?"  
_

Matt se maldijo, la extraña voz había aumentado las palabras en su monologo y no era lo único, el ambiente hostil había desapareció dejando una _nada._ La angustia de Matt fue evidente al encontrarse solo.

_Jajajajajaja  
"Recuerda estas palabras,  
joven adepto de Venus."_

"_Recuérdalas…,  
que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar"._

Y después, todo fue oscuridad.

*Paas*

Despertó adolorido, su cuerpo le dolía desde la cintura hasta la cabeza y su espalda era la que más sufría. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando te caes de la cama. Se levantó con dificultad y recordó la últimas vez que le pasó y eso fue hace muchos años cuando aún era un niño. Sin ánimos de querer seguir durmiendo y volver a tener esa pesadilla caminó hacia su cómoda para buscar su ropa, tropezó contra una silla por el camino y termino golpeándose en el dedo pequeño del pie. Adolorido y a punto de estallar en lágrimas se sentó sobre la culpable de tal dolor. Buscó su pie entre metros y metros de tela, se detuvo al comprobar que ese no era su camisón para dormir ya que era un par de tallas mas grande, quizás se equivocó al vestirse en la oscuridad y tomó el de su padre, lo que no le dio importancia y prosiguió a vestirse.

Tras vestirse y realizar algunos ejercicios matutinos recogió la espada sonne que permanecía recargada contra la pared cercana a la puerta. Con el arma en mano procedió a abrir la puerta y la cerró de golpe, respiró profundo y abrió dubitativamente la puerta, en esta ocasión solo la abrió unos cuantos centímetros, tras realizar una ojeada exprés volvió a cerrarla. Ahora sí estaba conmocionado, ese lugar no era el Puesto de Observación así que… ¿En dónde rayos estaba? Caminó de un lado a otro devanándose los sesos; repasó todos los hechos hasta el momento: el Puesto de Observación vacío, el viaje al Bosque Maraña, Terry y Karis en peligro y … el Vórtice. Matt palideció ante la idea…

—¡Ahhhh!

El estridente gritó le tomó por sorpresa. Parada en la puerta de esa casa se encontraba una pequeña niña pelirroja que había dejado caer su canasto de fruta.

—_¡¿Qué pasa Karen?! _

—_Tranquila Karen._

La pequeña niña seguía gritando y entre lágrimas señaló al interior de la puerta. La multitud que se había reunido en la entrada de la casa clavó su mirada en el desconcertado Matt.

—_Es ese chico. Le ha hecho algo. —dijo uno de la multitud._

—_Así que ya despertó. Perfecto me tiene que decir un par de cosas._

—_Espera, yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar con él._

—_Yo tengo mayor prioridad._

Matt dio un salto del susto y trató de justificarse por todos los medios pero la gente hizo de oídos sordos.

—_¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa Dalton?_

—_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? _

—_¡Auch! ¡Cuidado!_

La multitud estaba siendo apartada y por lo visto era a la fuerza, entre gritos de queja se puso delante de todos ellos dándoles la espalda. Matt vio al corpulento hombre de avanzada edad que le miraba con una seriedad y fiereza. Recogió el canasto de fruta y después cargo a la niña y cerró con una patada la puerta.

—_¡Dalton, tenemos asuntos con él!_

—_¡No puedes protegerlo por siempre!_

Los golpes en la puerta siguieron y siguieron, poco a poco disminuyeron al darse cuenta de que no les iba a abrir.

—Hasta que dejaron de fastidiar. —dijo el hombre.

—No me puedes culpar por eso. —dijo la niña— A mí me gusta recibir atención.

El hombre la ignoró y se fue al fogón para sacar la olla, la niña jaló una silla y sacó tres platos de la alacena. Con la mesa puesta los dos se sentaron a comer.

—¿No piensas comer? —dijo el hombre al ver a Matt ahí parado.

—No tiene veneno si es lo que piensas. —dijo la niña sumergiendo su cuchara y probando el guiso.

—¡Karen!

—¿Qué? —dijo con inocencia—Yo solo lo hice porque nos ve como si lo fuéramos a envenenar.

Matt se soltó a reír.

—Ves. —volvió a repetir con inocencia al ver la reacción de Matt.

El chico se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa donde habían colocado su plato. La comida transcurrió en silencio pero con un ambiente agradable hasta que quedó la olla totalmente vacía.

—Como me gustaría volver a repetir. —dijo la niña— ¿A poco no estaba buena?

La pequeña niña de cabello rojizo peinado en dos trenzas le miró con sus grandes ojos de color miel.

—S-sí

Matt se sentía incomodo, después de lo que pasó no era para menos. De todas formas la niña parecía no recordar y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

—Iré por leña. No hagas nada tonto, Karen. —dijo el hombre parado en la puerta con un hacha en la mano.

—¡Yo! —dijo de manera indignada.

El hombre volvió a ignorarla.

—¡Espere! —Matt se levantó de golpe— Antes quiero hablar con usted.

El hombre giró su cabeza y mostró un semblante serio.  
—Supongo que ya no puedo escapar. —volvió a colocar el hacha donde estaba y camino hacia la mesa.

—Bueno.., iré a ver si pasa algo interesante en el pueblo. —Karen se levantó de su asiento.

—Siéntate. —dijo el hombre con tono firme.

La niña regresó con rapidez a su asiento.

—Sé que ya es tarde para presentaciones pero mi nombre es Matt. —estaba muy agitado— Quiero saber en dónde estoy, cómo llegue aquí y dónde están mis amigos.

La niña miró a su abuelo con preocupación, el hombre respiro hondo.

—Mi nieta y yo te encontramos cerca del _Bosque Era_, estabas solo y con la ropa desgarrada. Fue entonces cuando te trajimos con nosotros, pero al llegar al pueblo la gente pensó que eras uno de los rufianes que nos atacaron hace días y querían encerrarte.

Matt se sobresaltó.

—Descuida, como alcalde no dejare que te encierren sin un juicio previo.

Matt parecía un poco aliviado.

—Además no tienes finta de ladrón, eres muy inocente. —se burló la niña extendiendo sus manos.

—Gracias…

Dalton continuó:  
—Esta aldea se llama _Feiral, _se encuentra a las afueras del_ Bosque Era. _En cuanto a tus amigos no sé dónde puedan estar, si estaban en el bosque dudo que sigan con vida. Ya han pasado tres días desde que te encontramos.

—¡Tres días! —Matt tiró la silla cuando se levantó de golpe.

La sala quedó en silencio.

—Iré a ese bosque. —por fin habló.

—¡Es muy peligroso! —dijo Karen.

—Si mis amigos están en ese bosque deben de seguir con vida, los conozco muy bien. —la determinación se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

—¡Ese lugar es la guarida de los bandidos! —volvió a hablar Karen— Y sin contar de que cualquiera que entre a ese lugar jamás sale. Ese lugar esta maldito…

—Bueno aun así iré. No me preocupan los bandidos ni los peligros que tenga ese bosque, soy un adepto de Venus.

El rostro de Dalton cambió.

—¡¿Eres un adepto?! —Karen se veía furiosa— ¡Odio a los adeptos, odio el estúpido Sol Dorado pero odio más a los estúpidos Guerreros de Tale!

Empujó a Matt y después salió corriendo de la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Matt estaba sorprendido.

—Disculpa —Dalton estaba cabizbajo—, Karen es una niña alegre y con un excelente sentido del humor. —forzó una risa— Pero desde el despertar del Sol Dorado algo dentro de ella cambio.

—¿El despertar del Sol Dorado? —Matt estaba más intrigado.

—Hace más de un año mi hija y su esposo decidieron abrir un negocio en el pueblo, su objetivo era vender las armas y armaduras más extrañas. Fue entonces cuando decidieron emprender un viaje en la búsqueda de los minerales más extraños para que yo los forjara, pero… justamente en ese momento los Guerreros de Tale encendieron los cuatro faros y el barco donde viajaban mi hija y su esposo se perdió en altamar.

Matt se dejó caer en la silla de Karen.

—No los culpo. —dijo con sentimiento— Pero mucha gente piensa de manera distinta. Lo peor de todo es que el resto de los adeptos tienen que cargar con ese resentimiento cuando la gente se entera de sus habilidades.

Matt proceso todo eso pero había algo que no encajaba.  
—¿Hace más de un año? —dijo conmocionado.

—El Sol Dorado despertó hace más de un año.

Matt no podía procesar esa frase…  
—¿Qué quiere decir con…?

Un fuerte sonido como el de un trueno ahogó la conversación, la vajilla estaba quebrada en el suelo, los cuadros se cayeron de las paredes, los muebles caminaban, en fin era un desastre.

—Es otro temblor. —dijo Dalton parándose— Suceden muy seguido desde que despertó el Sol Dorado.

—_¡Ahhh!_

—_¡Corran!_

Los gritos que venían de afuera los hicieron salir de la casa. El pánico se había extendido como una plaga… y no era para menos.

—Otra vez se están desplazando los continentes. —dijo Dalton.

—¿Qué? —Matt respondió sorprendido.

—Nuestro pueblo estaba rodeado de otros pueblos, pero ahora tenemos un bosque maldito a las afueras y ahora una cordillera se desplaza.

—Así que han quedado completamente aislados…

—¡Karen, Karen! —el viejo caminó buscando a su nieta.

—¡Karen, Karen! — le apoyó Matt.

—La vi jugando cerca del pozo. —dijo una señora.

Los dos se echaron a correr, la cordillera se desplazaba desde esa dirección. Algunas rocas rodaron y los arboles fueron arrancados de raíz. Una enorme piedra rodó desde lo alto de la cordillera y destrozó el pozo.

—¡Cuidado señor!

Matt había destrozado la roca con su psinergía. Dalton quedó sorprendido ante tal poder.

—Ya veo porque algunos les temen.

Esas no eran las palabras que Matt esperaba oír.

—¡Abueloooo!

Los dos recobraron el aliento y corrieron hacia ella.

—¿Karen dónde estás? —inquirió su abuelo.

—¡Aquí!

—¡Dónde es exactamente aquí!

—¡Uy! ¡Estoy atrapada, de acuerdo! —sus gritos reflejaban su molestia— ¡Al otro lado de este derrumbe y para el colmo el bosque se acerca cada vez más!

—¡Karen quédate donde esta, yo iré por ti! —gritó Matt.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y a ti quién te pidió ayuda?!

Matt y Dalton suspiraron, a pesar de todo aun conservaba su buen humor.

Matt regresó por sus cosas a la cabaña, y se alistó.

—Ten cuidado muchacho, ese bosque es muy engañoso, quienes se adentran nunca regresan.

—¿Y los bandidos? —inquirió Matt.

—Ellos son adeptos, se las han arreglado en cierta forma para usarlo de guarida.

—Está bien.

Ninguno de los aldeanos le prestó atención a ese muchacho que dejaba el pueblo, sus mentes estaban ocupadas en los escombros del desastre.

A pesar de ser catalogado como un bosque maldito el _Bosque Era_ parecía normal, Matt caminó con tranquilidad ignorando por completo a las bestias que lo habitaban, ellas no parecían querer luchar y él tampoco. Brincó algunos charcos, pasó por una cueva con árboles secos, vislumbro un hermoso claro con flores, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

"_Ival… feled…"_

Matt volteó a ver a todos lados.

"_Ival… feled…"_

Una luz parda salió de su ropa.

—¿Sílex? —se sorprendió cuando vio al djinn quedarse inmóvil.

—Sigue caminando. —contestó secamente mientras veía a un punto fijo— Solo sigue caminando y haz de oídos sordos.

Matt continuó su camino acompañado de él sin intercambiar palabras. Entre la espesura de los árboles, Matt evito un arroyo, escaló una montaña de tierra y resbaló hacia el otro lado por culpa de una roca

—Ya era hora.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la pequeña Karen de brazos cruzados… y con una roca sobre su pierna.

—¡Estas herida! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?!

—Armas mucho escándalo para algo tan trivial. —le contestó con tranquilidad.

—¡Esto es importante! —le replicó— ¡Sílex, necesito tu ayuda!

Karen miró fijamente a esa criatura de color pardo, Sílex le regresó la mirada. Sin decir ni una palabra el djinn regresó a Matt y le proporcionó el filo necesario a la espada sonne. Matt levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y realizó un corte cruzado para destrozar la roca. Matt suspiró aliviado y levantó a Karen.

—Los adeptos son seres extraños.

—Vamos Karen, súbete en mi espalda. —se encontraba de cuclillas.

La chica caminó lentamente y cojeando.  
—Aún conservo mi orgullo.

El joven se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad al lado de ella, la chica le tomó de la mano y él no puedo evitar esbozar una risita.

"_Ival… feled…"_

El viento arreció.

"_Ival… feled…"_

—Esa voz… —Matt volteó a ver a todos lados.

—Es como si el viento hablara…

Matt volteó a verla de manera sorpresiva._  
_—Karen… tú…

El viento se convirtió en tifón. Las hojas de los árboles fueron arrancadas en un tornado.

—Hay que refugiarnos en esa cueva. —Matt le cargó.

Para refugiarse del viento se adentraron a la cueva, Karen se aferró más a él. El ambiente se volvía frío conforme avanzaban y les hacia estremecer. El joven dejó de cargarla y caminaron un poco más.

—No me gusta este lugar, tengo miedo.

—Tranquila yo te protegeré.

—Hay alguien… aquí…

—¿Karen? ¡Karen!

Matt dejó de sentir la mano de Karen.

—¡Responde ¿Dónde estás?!

"_La pequeña estaba de más."_

Matt se detuvo, reconocería esa voz, era la misma voz de su sueño.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Karen?!

"_Pensé que nunca ibas a venir."_

La cueva se iluminó, estaba totalmente cubierta de hielo. En una de las piedras congeladas como una cama yacía la pequeña Karen totalmente inmóvil.

"_La puse a dormir para que no interfiriera en nuestra platica."_

Matt caminó hacia Karen y comprobó que aun respiraba.  
—Dime quién eres y qué es lo que quieres.

"_Vaya, vas directo al grano."  
"De acuerdo."_

Una luz destelló en el centro de la cueva y comenzó tomar la forma de una persona. Saliendo de en medio de la luz con pies descalzos, caminó hacia él una mujer joven de largo cabello negro y de ojos como la serpiente. Vestía con una túnica blanca amarrada con un lazo dorado en la cintura. Pasó de largo ignorándolo y se recostó en la piedra donde se encontraba Karen.

—_¿No son tiernos los niños cuando duermen? Esa inocencia en sus rostros._

Matt se acercó a Karen para impedir que le hiciera algo. La joven mujer se echo a reír escandalosamente y se recargó en la piedra.

—¿Dime quien eres? —Matt la miraba de mal gana.

—_Dudo mucho que lo puedas entender. —la mujer se acomodó su cabello de manera altanera— Tenemos muchos nombres_.

—¿Tenemos?

—_No soy la única, también están esas dos. —comenzó a caminar alrededor de Matt._

—¿Quieres decir que son tres? —Matt le seguía con la vista.

—_Por supuesto. _

Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla pero él se alejó.

—_Te podemos decir qué es lo que somos —la mujer cruzó sus manos y le dedicó una mirada profunda— pero decirte nuestros nombres puede ser desastroso._

—Explícate —Matt empezaba a impacientarse.

La mujer volvió a reír:  
_—Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no estás en tu época. Eso se debe a que nosotras te trajimos, no solo a ti, también a todos tus amigos._

Matt abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva. La mujer disfrutó eso y se recostó en la piedra de una manera sensual.

—_Tus dos amigos, el chico del fuego ya la chica del viento. Pero no son los únicos, también están el niño del agua, la princesita de tierra, el príncipe del agua, ese príncipe del fuego, y la princesita bestia de viento. —La mujer humedeció sus labios con la lengua— Todos tus amigos están en esta época por un simple capricho._

—¿Por qué?

—_Porque el final está cerca. —la mujer jugueteó con su cabello y sonreía altaneramente._

—¿Final?

—_Puedes llamarlo como queras: El Fin de los Tiempos, el Armagedón, etc. etc._

Matt sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima.

—_Eso que llaman Luna Lúgubre está anunciando su llegada._

—Es una mentira…

—_Claro que no. —la mujer rodeó su cuello con sus brazos._

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—_Nosotras lo podemos ver todo. —volvió a recostarse en la piedra— Nosotras tres somos el Destino._

Matt seguía conmocionado.

—_Si deseas detener la amenaza tienes que entrar en el juego. —la mujer se sentó sobre la piedra con las piernas cruzadas._

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—_Es muy sencillo. _

La mujer abrió la palma de su mano derecha y la izquierda, en ambas le mostró una pequeña Weyard.

—_Hace poco se le hizo la misma pregunta a un joven. —sonrió con picardía— Cuando las Estrellas Elementales fueron robadas él tenía un papel importante que jugar. Nosotras ya habíamos previsto dos posibles futuros: si él aceptaba su papel el mundo se salvaría, pero si se negaba el mundo se sumergiría en las tinieblas._

Cerró la palma de su mano derecha y la pequeña Weyard desapareció, la de la mano izquierda sobrevivió con un Sol Dorado.

—_No necesito decirte cual opción escogió. —la mujer admiraba sus uñas._

Matt la contempló en silencio.

—_Y bien ¿Cuál escogerás? —esta vez la mujer sacó un ovillo de hilo._

—¿A donde tengo que ir?

La mujer sonrió con malicia y guardó el hilo.

—_Hay muchas pistas que juntar, yo solo te daré una de ellas. —esta vez le mostró la ilusión de un mapa— Tienes que ir a las puertas de Ishtar._

En lo más alto de una montaña se encontraba un conjunto de puertas que resguardaban una ciudad. Matt tragó saliva.

—_Tus amigos tienen el resto de las pistas. Dos de ellos te esperan en el puerto de Khalaha. —tocó su mentón con un dedo y le obligo a verlo a los ojos— Una embarcación pasara por ustedes exactamente dentro de dos días, así que no llegues tarde._

Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda cuando la vio a los ojos.

—¿Nos trajiste a esta época solo para decir esto?

—_Debes de conocer tu pasado para entender tu presente y así poder salvar tu futuro._

Y tras eso la mujer desapareció y la cueva se volvió oscura.

"_Se me olvidaba.  
Tienes 15 días para descubrir el misterio  
y poder salvar tu mundo."  
_

"_Hubieran sido 20 pero ya perdiste 5 días"  
"Dos días te la pasaste perdido en el abismo  
y los otros tres estabas dormido."  
"Jajajajaja"_

Los escalofríos hicieron que se le erizara la piel.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**En alguna parte de Weyard…**

—Dime qué parte de esto te parece un puerto. —gruñó Fénix

—¡No es mi culpa, este lugar ha cambiado por completo! —le replicó Terry.

_*completo… completo…*_ se escuchaba el eco.

—La acústica en el cañón es buena. —dijo Fragua mirando hacia el horizonte.

—¡Tenemos que regresar! —gruñó Fénix— ¡Ya perdimos dos días!

—¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa!

_*culpa… culpa…*_

•

_**Quedan 15 días…**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


	3. Canción

**Sección de los reviews ****＼****(^o^)****／**

Sílex se aclaró la garganta y empezó:  
―Agradecimientos a **MiladyYukie **y a **NoelWaterBlue** por sus reviews… ―mira hacia todos lados― ¿Esto es lo único que hay?... ¿Ni siquiera una explicación de por qué demoras en escribir?

Alguien desde lejos le hace señas.

―¿Dices que aclaraciones al final?

Sílex ya no sabe qué hacer y se va.

•

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de objetos. **

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 3  
Canción  
**

_**Cinco días antes…  
En algún lugar de Weyard**_

―¡Salta!…, ¡A tu derecha!…, ¡Cuidado al frente!... ¡Detente!

―¡Hans, quieres callarte!

―Perdón, pero francamente no eres una persona que tenga precisamente una mente centrada.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―gruñó Garet.

A la nueva aventura que los había llevado su investigación, o más bien la investigación de Kraden, era a unas peculiares catacumbas mejor conocidas como _La Casa de Odín_. El oscuro y misterioso lugar con sus altos y bajos, trampas de suelo, flechas, e incluso estacas en el techo, que de por sí ya eran trampas cliché, seguían siendo muy efectivas y los ponían contra la pared. Y ahora se encontraban en una de las salas que los ponían contra el suelo.

La cámara de fuego, rodeada de tortuosa lava, convertía el lugar en un horno dispuesto a rostizar a cualquiera que entrara. Por si fuera poco, del suelo salían expulsadas unas rocas por medio de torrentes de viento y lava. Dichas rocas contenían metales que al entrar en contacto con el calor se convertían en proyectiles mortales.

―Quien quiera que haya construido este lugar tenía una forma muy retorcida de hacer sufrir a la gente. ―habló Hans.

Siguiendo el único camino que existía en la sala, ya habían cruzado la mitad de ésta, desde lejos lograron ver que había tres arcos que marcaban las supuestas salidas. El grupo intercambió miradas, ¿cuál de ellas era la correcta? Ni tiempo les dio de discutir cuando escucharon un fuerte silbido agudo. Y entonces sucedió. Una enorme piedra fue expulsada por un torrente de lava; el estridente silbido se oía cada vez más y más lejos conforme la roca ascendía, era imposible no ver dicha piedra por el sonido que producía, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que de verdad importaba era lo que sucedería después de que esa roca se calentara. Y es que dicha roca contenía más metales que las otras.

―Eso sí que va a doler… ―dijo Garet.

La piedra subió y subió, y hubiera continuado de no ser por el techo que detuvo su trayecto. Ante la presión del calor la roca se cuarteó y los metales temblaron.

―¡Corran! ―gritó Hans.

Ni siquiera correr los iba a salvar. El metal fue expulsado. Solo se escuchaba el *boom~boom* que producían los proyectiles al incrustarse en la pared, caer dentro del lago de lava, golpear otros metales, destrozar otras piedras… era como un campo minado de guerra. El grupo se tiró pecho a tierra para salvarse, por fortuna ninguno de los proyectiles los alcanzó, sin embargo el alivio poco les duro, los proyectiles que cayeron dentro del lago de lava crearon una oleada.

El grupo corrió a todo lo que pudo, parecía como si sus pies flotaran. Antes de llegar a los tres arcos los chicos discutían mientras corrían, dos de ellos apoyaban el trayecto del centro, uno el de la izquierda y otro el de la derecha.

―A la derecha ―dijo Kraden.

El grupo se giró a verlo, Iván que era el único que sugirió ese camino pudo sentir la felicidad recorrer a través de su ser al saber que Kraden lo apoyaba, pero no era así, Kraden señalaba el papiro que cargaba la niña que los acompañaba. Y así la sonrisa fue quebrada. Los enormes ojos de la pequeña se encontraron con los del grupo y levantó su papiro al nivel de su cara para que lo leyeran:

―_[A la derecha se encuentra el camino cuando la lava nuble tu juicio. Sigue el sendero antes de que el fuego caiga del cielo.]_

―¿Eh? ―Garet ladeó la cabeza sin llegar a comprenderlo.

La interesante pequeña, que no hablaba pero se comunicaba a través de las letras, la habían encontrado poco antes de iniciar su viaje, por algún extraño motivo la niña los seguía a dondequiera que fueran por lo que el tenerla cerca se volvió algo normal. Pero había algo de esta niña que los perturbaba…

La pequeña, de al parecer unos ocho años, era dueña de unos hermosos y tiernos ojos plateados, grandes y redondos. Su cabello rosado estaba trenzado y sobresalía por debajo de la capucha de su túnica café. Su vestimenta, era una túnica café atada por un cordón dorado al nivel de la cintura y calzaba unas sandalias. Pero la apariencia no era lo que los perturbaba, sino lo que ella escribía. Cada cosa que ella escribía en su papiro se hacía realidad, sin importar lo absurdo que llegara a sonar.

―¿Caerá fuego? ―Iván podía sentir el temor por todo su ser.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando se escuchó el estridente ruido, igual al de un trueno, haciendo retumbar la sala. El grupo miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar la causa de tal sonido. A lo lejos, vieron que las paredes parecían desplazarse haciendo más y más grande la sala, la lava se agitaba con más fuerza como si estuviera embravecida, igual a la agitación del océano cuando hay un tifón. El suspenso aumento entre el grupo acelerando los corazones y acortando la respiración. Luego de eso hubo un largo y sobrecogedor silencio. Nada. Solo se escuchó el resoplido que produjo Garet al no poder contener la respiración por más tiempo. El grupo permaneció expectante a lo siguiente que viniera; según la "profecía" de la niña pronto iba a caer fuego del cielo. En completo silencio pasearon sus ojos por el lugar observando hasta la última piedra.

―Por primera vez se equivocó. ―dijo Garet respirando con tranquilidad.

¿Era verdad eso? Hans vio a la niña de reojo solo para comprobarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda hasta instalarse en la nuca y de paso erizándole todos los vellos. No, claro que no, esa pequeña jamás fallaría, su mirada, su sonrisa altanera y la forma en que jugaba enroscando y desenrollando el papiro, decía que pronto su profecía se cumpliría.

*Boom*

Y ahí estaba, todo lo que predijo la pequeña se hacía realidad. El techo cedió ante el peso de la sala superior, los culpables en debilitarlo fueron los fragmentos de metal que se incrustaron en él. Como si el techo fuera un castillo de arena que se desmorona ante la marea se fue desmoronando pedazo por pedazo. Un hueco por aquí, otro por allá, el techo desaparecía frente a los ojos del grupo y junto con él tría una lluvia de fuego. Rocas de magma caían sin dirección alguna como si fueran pequeños meteoritos.

―¡A eso se refería! ―gritó Garet aterrorizado.

―No hay que pensarlo, si ella dijo que a la derecha hay que hacerlo. ―dijo Piers jalando a Kraden y la pequeña.

Y el grupo emprendió la carrera. Enfocándose en el camino que sería su salvación el grupo atravesó el arco de la derecha. Solo dieron tres pasos cuando se escuchó el grito de terror de todos.

―¡¿Era a nuestra derecha o a la derecha del templo?! ―dijo Garet aprisionando entre sus manos la cara de la pequeña.

Con sutileza la pequeña se libró de su agarre y procedió a escribir en su papiro, cuando acabó se lo mostró.  
―_[¿Eso importa ahora?]_

―¡Claro que importa! ¡Estamos a punto de morir!

Sin duda esa pequeña lo exasperaba.

Mientras seguían cayendo a lo que sería su eminente final, Kraden sacó una pequeña esfera luminosa que era su nuevo invento. Tenía la extraña sensación de ir subiendo en lugar de estar cayendo. Con cuidado estiró su mano hacia donde creía que había pared pero se encontró con la nada. Resignado guardó su esfera y esperó a que el final llegara.

Pasados uno minutos se escuchó un ruido pesado como si alguien arrastrara un pedazo de piedra. El grupo se sobresaltó ¿Ahora qué venía? Pero de inmediato se resignaron, ya nada podía ser peor… ¿verdad?

Cuando el ruido se detuvo una luz apareció desde el fondo, de seguro eso era el suelo. Conforme se acercaban la luz aumentaba, luego todo fue un destello cegador. Por reflejo el grupo cerró los ojos y los sentidos se agudizaron.

*zuu~zuu~zuu* El sonido se repetía sin cesar acompañado de una suave brisa.

El grupo no podía abrir los ojos debido al destello pero sintieron que alguien los jaló. Antes de que los destellos de los ojos desaparecieran, sintieron que sus pies tocaban una superficie plana y dura. Todo indicaba que estaban de pie en el suelo. Cuando el destello desapareció, el grupo abrió los ojos. Delante de ellos, a un par de metros, había un ventilador gigante incrustado en el suelo, de seguro eso fue lo que detuvo la caída. ¿Pero quién los había alejado de ahí? De inmediato se giraron a ver a la pequeña.

―_[Qué suerte que estaba eso ahí. Ni siquiera yo lo vi venir.]_ ―Decía en el papiro.

Hans la siguió observando. Mentira, esa niña sabía mucho más de lo que escribía.

Dejando eso a un lado, Kraden inspeccionó la nueva sala. A un par de metro se podía ver un gran arco que daba a otra sala. Con el único camino disponible el grupo lo atravesó. En el momento de cruzarlo la nueva sala giró sobre su eje, el arco que antes habían cruzado despareció dando paso a una pared, donde antes había pared ahora había ocho puertas de madera; cuatro de ellas contenían las palabras, norte, sur, este y oeste. Desde el techo cayeron cuatro estatuas de gigantes mirando y señalando en diferentes direcciones. Junto a ellas también cayó un pedazo de piedra con grabados.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Garet dando un pisotón con fastidio.

Iván observó que las estatuas eran diferentes entre ellas, una tenía un ojo, otra dos, otra tres y la otra cuatro. Por el otro lado Kraden caminó hacia la piedra con los grabados para poder leerla.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Hans.

Kraden negó con la cabeza:  
―Es un lenguaje perdido, perteneciente a los antiguos, por lo tanto no puedo descifrarlo.

Iván, Hans y Kraden clavaron su vista sobre el más viejo del grupo.

―Yo tampoco lo sé. ―Piers retrocedió y se encogió de hombros.

El grupo se desanimó, tanto recorrer para llegar a un callejón sin salida.

―ʹ_Mis ojos miran hacia el este y señalo al norte. Yo miro al sur y señalo al oeste. Yo veo al norte y señalo al sur. Mi ojo mira hacia el oeste pero señalo al sur; Dime: ¿en qué punto se rompe el círculo de no mirar ni señalar? Si lo encuentras hallarlas el camino.ʹ _―dijo Garet.

De inmediato el resto se giró a verlo, ¿cómo era posible que él lo comprendiera cuando ni el más erudito pudo?... Pero enseguida lo entendieron, Garet estaba leyendo el papiro de la niña. Pero eso solo ocasionó más dudas, ¿quién era esa pequeña que podía comprender el lenguaje de los antiguos?

Decidieron olvidarlo, ya que cuando le preguntaban a esa niña sobre su familia ella solo se limitaba a dar una sonrisa burlona.

Con la pista descifrada el grupo se acercó hacia las estatuas para poder verlas mejor, sin embargo, en el instante en que lo hicieron estas giraron en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj provocando que cada una de ellas cambiara sus posiciones de mirar y señalar. Tras finalizar la piedra con el grabado se transformó, una nueva inscripción apareció.

―¿Qué pasó? ―dijo Garet.

―Supongo que nuestra acción lo consideró como trampa. ―habló Iván.

Algo frustrados, el grupo decidió quedarse lejos de las estatuas y vieron el nuevo grabado. En perfecta sincronía voltearon a ver a la niña. La pequeña desenrolló su papiro y comenzó a escribir, tras finalizar lo giró hacia ellos.

―_[Antes, mi único ojo veía al oeste y señalaba al sur, ahora miro al sur y señalo al oeste. Yo antes tenía mis tres ojos mirando al este y señalaba al norte, ahora miro al oeste y señalo al sur. Mis cuatro ojos se postraban en el norte y señalaba al sur, ahora miro al este y señalo al oeste. Mis dos ojos veían al sur y señalaba al oeste, ahora veo al norte y señalo al este. Si antes había tres ojos cerca de ella y ahora son cuatro, ¿cuál es la puerta?]_

―¡Qué clase de acertijo es éste! ―gritó Garet perdiendo los nervios.

La niña volvió a escribir en su papiro y después se los mostró:  
―_[La respuesta es la misma que el anterior. No hay que pensar mucho.]_

_«Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo.»_ pensaron todos.

―Muy bien, empecemos ―dijo Kraden agarrando a Piers― Tú serás la estatua del sur, Garet la del norte, Hans la del este e Iván la del oeste.

El grupo tomó las posiciones y siguieron el orden de los acertijos, tras finalizar todos estaban de acuerdo:

―La puerta del Noreste. ―dijeron en coro.

De inmediato corrieron hacia ella y la abrieron… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ni idea. Los cinco caían otra vez hacia la nada.

―¡Esto ya me parece un cliché! ―se quejó Garet.

Igual que antes ya nada los sorprendía, aburridos de estar siempre cayendo el grupo se cruzó de brazos, seguramente otro ventilador detendría la caída.

Nuevamente el sonido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado se escuchó, pero en esta ocasión duró más que la otra vez. Y cualquier cosa que fuera se estaba tomando su tiempo. El *tran~ tran~ tran* aumentaba más y más conforme caían. Antes de llegar al suelo se escuchó un último *tran*. Ese sonido fue sucedido por el *zuu~zuu~zuu*.

―¿Otro ventilador? ―preguntó Hans.

―_ʹEs el mismo.ʹ_ ―leyó Piers en el papiro de la niña.

Igual que antes, el ventilador detuvo la caída. La sala, o mejor dicho el túnel donde se encontraba el ventilador, les resultaba muy familiar, y cómo no, si fue el primero que cruzaron al entrar al templo.

―¿Regresamos al inicio? ―habló Iván.

El grupo se detuvo y de inmediato voltearon a ver a la niña, ella negó con la cabeza.

―Puede que los sonidos que escuchamos antes fueran el resultado de que el templo mueve sus salas. ―dijo Kraden.

Esa era una idea razonable pero no aceptable, porque si era así, eso significaba que tendrían que volver a pasar por los peligros de cada sala y eso no era agradable.

Endureciendo los nervios y armándose de valor el grupo prosiguieron con su camino, al llegar al final del túnel maldijeron todo lo que pudieron. Un resplandor rojo como el fuego iluminó todo el lugar. Por instinto el grupo se escudó detrás del único adepto de fuego.

La nueva sala, si es que podía ser considerada nueva, tenía prácticamente unas paredes de lava a los costados; dichas paredes pertenecían a la sala anterior donde los proyectiles de metal salían disparados a cualquier lugar, aunque hay que destacar que esta sala tenía bastantes diferencias. En primera, contaba con los gigantes del acertijo que colgaban del techo; en segunda, el suelo era de baldosas intercambiables y enumeradas desde el 1 al 9; en tercera, en medio del cuarto oscilaba un péndulo circular, y por último, al final de toda la sala justo en la salida, había un pilar tapando la puerta y por lo visto tenía que ser movido con psinergía. Esa última era la prueba más fácil pero el resto no.

Resignados, a las posibles trampas que pudieran mostrar los artefactos de la sala, cada uno se dispuso a tomar un solo desafio, sin embargo, fueron detenidos por la pequeña que les explicó que el único desafio era el suelo.

Si bien recordaban el desafio de las baldosas era un sudoku por lo que ya tenían la respuesta, el verdadero reto era enfilar toda las baldos. Hans tomó la más cercana a la orilla que correspondía al número 5, Iván brincó a otra con el número 8, Garet tomó la del 2 y Piers la del 7. Mientras las llevaban a la ubicación, el péndulo del centro comenzó a oscilar. No le dieron importancia. Cuando dejaron las baldosas en la ubicación que les correspondía de inmediato brincaban a otra y la movían. El péndulo osciló más rápido. Entretenidos en su mundo, los chicos brincaron a las últimas baldosas para resolver el sudoku. De repente todo se detuvo de golpe. El grupo miró a todos lados ¿qué había pasado?

Desde las entrañas de la sala se escuchó el *tran~tran* El grupo contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué iba a pasar?... Nada de otro mundo, sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Las paredes se movieron un metro hacia delante estrechando la sala, los gigantes bajaron del techo interviniendo entre el movimiento de las baldosas, el péndulo osciló y los gigantes movieron sus manos. Las baldosas se dispersaron.

El grupo gritó de frustración. Ya tenían casi resuelto el sudoku, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso?

―Me parece que ese péndulo actúa como reloj. ―dijo Kraden― Por lo que tendrán que resolverlo antes de que el tiempo se acabe.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. No solo parecía ser una simple batalla contra reloj, también era una de vida y muerte porque esas paredes de fuego querían aprisionarlos entre ellas para hacer un sándwich de adeptos.

Los chicos retomaron sus lugares y empezaron a mover las baldosas. Ya tenían lista la primera línea, el péndulo oscilaba norma. Continuaron con la segunda, el péndulo oscilaba más rápido. Se prepararon para acomodar la tercera, el tiempo se les acabó. El sudoku se reinició. No podían quejarse y lo intentaron otra vez. La primera fila lista, la segunda ya, iban a comenzar la tercera y el ciclo empezó. Tercer intento; la primera fila, la segund-… ni tiempo de acabar la segunda.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Hans― Es como si el tiempo se acortara.

―Y lo hace, ―le contestó Kraden― en cada intento fallido el reloj disminuye. Si esto sigue así seremos aplastados entre las dos paredes de fuego.

Una visión no muy agradable.

El grupo retomó su lugar. Entre constantes intentos fallidos no solo el tiempo se había reducido sino que también la sala por lo que mover las baldosas suponía todo un reto en tan estrecho lugar.

―Dejemos las baldosas en movimiento. ―dijo Piers― Sin las encaminamos en la trayectoria y nos movemos a las otras acortamos una parte del tiempo en que nos toma llevarlas hasta el lugar.

―De acuerdo. ―contestaron en coro los otros tres.

Cuarto intento, lo hicieron como les había sugerido Piers, primera fila lista y la segunda iba en camino mientras saltaban para armar la tercera. Todo parecía funcionar bien pero al final el tiempo se les acabó. Quinto intento…, el tiempo se acabó, Sexto… Séptimo… Octavo…

―Olvídenlo, solo hay que mover todas a la vez con psinergía. ―dijo Hans.

Hans y Garet se ocuparon de subir a las baldosas y mover las otras, al final el noveno fue el número vencedor. El grupo respiró aliviado y se secaron el sudor de la cara. Las paredes habían dejado de moverse y el péndulo se detuvo por completo. Sí, el glorioso y refrescante sabor de la victoria que sientes cuando has logrado superar un reto. Así se sentían nuestros héroes, llenos de dicha que ni los mismos dioses podían arrebátasela. Su recompensa, mover el pilar de la puerta, pero sin psinergía decidieron empujarlo.

Nueva sala. Eso ya era desesperante, ¿acaso ese templo no tenia fin? La estancia al parecer contenía un nuevo acertijo, o eso creían. Caminaron con cuidado para poder ver las estatuas, pero sus miradas se perdieron en los grabados del piso. Kraden fue el único en continuar.

―Había escuchado de ellas pero nunca creí verlas con mis ojos. ―Kraden acarició las estatuas. La emoción que desbordaba su rostro no podía ser descrita.

En el centro de la sala había cuatro estatuas acomodadas en círculo. Una de ellas era un poderoso caballo jalando un carro de un color rojo intenso asemejándose al sol de la mañana, tras de él venía lo que parecía ser un lobo oscuro como la misma noche, tras el lobo venia otro caballo jalando un carro de color blanco como la nieve, y, tras el carro había otro lobo celeste como el cielo. Una persecución que parecía no tener fin.

Para Kraden ver esas estatua era la respuesta a la larga pregunta que se había hecho una vez en el Templo Sonne. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su decrepito rostro volteó a ver a los chicos para poder explicarles, no obstante el grupo ignoró de manera olímpica las estatuas, la causa, el grabado en el suelo de la sala.

Grabando en la propia piedra resaltaban las imágenes de los lobos y los caballos con sus carrosas… pero a diferencia de las estatuas, aquí se hacia énfasis en la nube negra acompañada con truenos y fuertes vientos que los perseguía.

―El Ragnarök ―dijo Kraden viendo a los jóvenes.

Los jóvenes levantaron la cabeza demostrando su intriga.

―¿El Ragnarök? ―dijo Iván― ¿Qué es?

El anciano arrastró sus pies en dirección al centro de las estatuas.

―Bueno, para responder a esa pregunta tendría que contarte toda una historia pero por ahora te la resumiré. El Ragnarök es el destino de los dioses. Se dice que cuando llegue un largo invierno sin verano, el sol no podrá calentar la tierra y habrá batallas…

Kraden vuelve a acariciar las estatuas.  
―Es aquí donde estas estatuas entran. ―pausa― Los lobos son Sköll y Hati que persiguen los carros de Sól y Máni. Para ser más exactos el sol y la luna. Cuando Sól gobierna el cielo es perseguida por Sköll y así le daba paso a Máni, sin embargo, Máni era perseguido por Hati y le daba paso a Sól. El ciclo del día y la noche. Pero cuenta la leyenda que cuando ellos sean alcanzados llegara el fin de los tiempo, el Ragnarök. ―Y Kraden señala la nube siniestra de truenos y fuertes vientos.

El grupo intercala su mirada entre el suelo y las estatuas.

―¿Y eso qué significa para nosotros? ―pregunta un nervioso Garet.

Kraden lo volta a ver, antes de responderle prefiere dar un paseo por toda la sala.

―Siempre me pregunte por qué en el Templo Sonne había dibujos de luna cuando era un templo dedicado al sol. ―da una risita― Empecé a investigar sobre ellos cuando fuimos capturados. En el transcurso del viaje pude ver civilizaciones caídas y otras que surgían, también noté la diferencia en su creación del mundo y las diversas deidades que adoraban, pero todas ellas coincidían en una sola cosa, y ese era el fin. Cuando la oscuridad lo cubra todo y la luz no pueda penetrar.

El grupo arquea las cejas, no pueden seguirle el hilo de la historia. Kraden no dice nada, sabe que él es el único que se entiende… y tal vez esa pequeña que ha dejado de estar cerca de ellos y se pasea también por toda la estancia.

―¿Dime chiquilla, hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

Cuando Kraden terminó de hablar los chicos buscaron con la mirada a la niña. La pequeña que miraba con fascinación cierto mural giró su cabeza prácticamente 15 grados hacia Kraden, le dio una mirada aguda acompañada de una sonrisa retorcida. Los chicos se estremecieron. La pequeña sacó de entre su túnica su papiro y comenzó a escribir, y se los enseñó.

―_[El Sol Dorado.]_

¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? El grupo ladeo la cabeza sin llegar a comprenderlo. Kraden sí lo entendió y rió por lo bajo.

―Interesante niña. ―dijo Kraden más para sí que para los otros. Ahora sí vio fijamente al grupo y les habló― Ella tiene razón. El Sol Dorado es la clave. ―hizo el ademan con sus manos― Imaginemos a Weyard como una fragua de herrero y a los adeptos como el herrero. Cuando el calor que surte a nuestra fragua desaparece, el herrero no tiene con qué trabajar, eso crea que poco a poco su trabajo muera y por ende desaparezca. ¿Ven a dónde quiero ir?

El grupo asintió.

Hans habló viendo sus manos:  
―Cuando lo liberamos Weyard recuperó su fuente de energía y más adeptos aparecieron, sin mencionar que nosotros adquirimos nuevos poderes… ―levantó la vista hacia Kraden― Pero ahora hemos visto que el mundo sigue desequilibrándose… hay esferas oscuras por todo el mundo y absorben la psinergía… y el caos se ha desatado.

―Es justo como dice la historia ―dijo Kraden― Weyard permaneció por muchos años sumergido en un invierno casi eterno y a punto de morir, pero luego despertamos el sol… pero sigue habiendo desequilibrio. Es ahí donde entran las estatuas.

―¿Qué? ―dijeron los otros.

―¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué fue encerrado el Sol Dorado?

Silencio.

―Me lo imaginé.

―_ʹ¿Y tú tienes la respuesta?ʹ_ ―leyó Iván el papiro de la niña.

Un golpe bajo.

Kraden se giró a verla.  
―Tengo una teoría. A ver si me puedes refutar esto.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Sköll atrapó a Sól y Hati a Máni. En pocas palabras el clan de la luna encerró al sol mientras que el clan del sol encerró a la luna. ―Kraden dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pequeña bufó.  
―_[Una interesante teoría. Pero no sabría decirte su es verdadera o falsa.] _―Se encogió de hombros y enroscó su papiro con bastante suficiencia.

―Bueno, ¿y por qué lo querían hacer? ―dijo Piers.

―Si bien recuerdo dicen que _quien gobierne en el cielo podrá gobernar en la tierra. _Si Sól brillaba sus hijos recibían el poder, y viceversa con Máni. Pero como el lapso era corto ambos clanes se odiaron. Esto desató el caos y tanto sol como luna fueron sellados. Ahora que el Sol Dorado gobierna debería de ir todo bien pero tal parece que no. Eso quiere decir que tenemos que buscar el lugar en donde está sellado Máni… O si no veremos al mundo desaparecer.

Silencio.

―Y hacia dónde iremos, no tenemos una pista. ―dijo Garet.

La pequeña le lanzó una piedra a Garet dándole en la espalda. El chico se giró muy enfadado para poder recriminarle, no obstante la pequeña le mostraba su papiro.

―_[Si llegamos hasta aquí por lo menos una pista hemos de encontrar.] _

Un punto a su favor.

El grupo se puso a recorrer toda la estancia, buscar en cada grieta, detrás de las estatuas, mirar los murales… parecía que no había nada.

―Esto es molesto, no encuentro ni una sola pista. ―Garet se recargó su mano en una de las paredes.

El joven sintió como su postura se inclinaba hacia un lado, cuando vio hacia la pared se percató de que la piedra donde recargó su mano se sumergía en la pared.

_«¿Un interruptor oculto?»_

La empujó, la empujó… y la piedra cedió. *Clic*

La estancia se tornó oscura. Todos voltearon a ver a Garet, el chico solo se encogió de hombros. En medio de la sala, como si hubiera una clase de magia proyectora, fueron apareciendo unos glifos.

―¿Esa es nuestra pista? ―dijo Hans.

El grupo se acercó con curiosidad, igual que antes no pudieron descifrar la escritura. En conjunto todos voltearon a ver a la niña… pero ésta no estaba por ningún lado. Todos la buscaron pero nada.

―¿Ahora desparece? ―habló Piers.

―Y justo cuando la necesitamos. ―habló Kraden.

―_'itanal… aura… daremets…'_

Otra vez la duda surgió en el grupo, ese que habló fue Iván…

―¿Puedes entenderlo? ―preguntó Garet.

―No es eso… hay voces… susurros… ―se tapó los oídos― ¿Acaso no los oyes? Hay gritos. ―se agachó y presionó con más fuerza sus manos contra sus oídos― _'itanal… aura… daremets… __Dina aura __elevaretur mundus…__'_

El grupo no lo notó pero una de las estatuas, para ser exactos el caballo que jalaba el carruaje de color rojo, se agitó un poco. A la medida en que seguía pronunciándolas la estatua se agitaba más.

―El viento susurra. ―la voz de Iván era un hilillo.

La luz regresó de golpe y los glifos desaparecieron. Al no escuchar nada Iván regresó a la normalidad. El resto del grupo miró a todos lados.

―Hey ¿qué pasó? ―dijo Garet.

Los ojos de todo el grupo se encontraron con los ojos plateados de la pequeña niña que había desenrollado su papiro y ahora se los mostraba.

―_[Será mejor que no pronuncies esas palabras.]_

Esas palabras desconcertaron a todos. La pequeña fue bombardeada con preguntas pero ellas las ignoró de manera olímpica.

―_[No pregunten y solo háganme caso]_ ―mostró su papiro.

Kraden tranquilizó al grupo, lo más prudente era hacerle caso a esa pequeña.

―_[Si ya terminaron síganme, encontré una pista.]_

La niña caminó hacia otra estancia seguida por los chicos, en cuanto a Kraden, él se quedó atrás. Esas palabras no las podía sacar de su mente. ¿Qué fue todo aquello? Su vista permaneció fija en las estatuas… Dio una sonrisa disimulada.

―Iván ―le habló en voz baja― ¿Puedes recordad esas palabras? ¿Cómo sonaban las voces?

Iván lo meditó un poco.  
―Era como un canto…

―¿Puedes escribirlo? ―Kraden le pasó una libreta.

Iván escribió todo lo que recordaba, Kraden lo leyó mentalmente y lo guardó.

Siguiendo a la niña el grupo no dejaba de pensar en esa sala, tenían que descifrar aquellos glifos, pero mientras siguieran con la pequeña parecía ser una tarea difícil, y más difícil se volvía, ella era la única que entendía el lenguaje. Inmersos en sus pensamientos el grupo chocó contra la pequeña que se detuvo sin avisar. La pequeña los volteo a ver, levantó su mano y señaló la pared tras de ella.

Bien, algo que nadie se encontraría en un templo sería un tapiz, más si este te relata lo que sucedido con Sól y Máni… y por si fuera más extraño aún, es encontrar un mapa de Weyard resaltando ciertos lugares, en especial uno que llamó la atención de cierto miembro del grupo.

―Eso es… ―habló Piers acercándose.

―¿Lo conoces? ―pregunto Kraden.

―Sí, es la Isla Kisnah… Una isla maldita.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Isla Kisnah**

Dar un paseo por una Isla llena de monstruos, fantasmas y calaveras no era exactamente el sueño de cualquiera, más bien seria una pesadilla.

―Recuerdo haber regresado a mi casa y dormir en mi cama. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ―Eoleo seguía corriendo.

Los pasos se acercaban, los árboles giraban, el viento soplaba… y el ruido de lamentos se escuchaba…

―¡Ay!

El pequeño grito agudo hizo que Eoleo volteara tras de sí. Se detuvo y corrió hacia la persona que se había caído.

―Himi, levántate.

―Ya no puedo… estoy agotada… no tengo psinergía…

―Lo sé, yo estoy igual.

Eoleo entreabrió sus prendas para poder ver a sus compañeros, ninguno de sus djinns estaba listo para una batalla…

―Rayos.

Sin pensarlo Eoleo agarró a Himi y la cargo sobre su hombro, emprendió la carrera. Entre tanto árbol retorcido, ramas secar y hojas caídas los pasos de Eoleo sonaban como un grujir de huesos. No le dio importancia, sabía que esa Isla estaba maldita… Todos los marineros lo saben.

Y como toda isla maldita también hay trampas… Eoleo perdió el suelo y cayó…

Una hora…

Dos horas…

Tres horas…

―Eoleo, despierta.

El mencionado abrió los ojos, a su lado encontró a Himi sacudiéndolo.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

Himi negó con la cabeza.

Se sentó y luego se levantó de manera abrupta, toda la cabeza de dio vueltas, le dolía de los mil demonios. Se quedó quieto por un rato hasta que sus sentidos regresaran… Hubiera preferido quedarse desmayado.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Himi asintió.

La cueva subterránea a la que habían caído tenía su suelo tapizado de huesos y cráneos, armaduras viejas y espadas oxidadas. Desde las entrañas de la cueva se oía el chillido de una cierra acompañado de un olor putrefacto. Un aura siniestra se sentía por todo el lugar.

_**20 días…**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Seguramente han de pensar **_**"Actualiza cada año" **_**Y sí, no tengo una justificación, tratare de actualizar más seguido esta historia, pero cuando la inspiración te abandona no es lo mismo. No prometo nada pero les diré que ya está en proceso el siguiente capítulo, así que no desesperen.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen y muchas gracias. Si quieres dejar un review es bienvenido. ^^ **


End file.
